


Old Friend

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [29]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Denial, Gen, Regret, Tron Fanworks Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That old friend was gone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 1 - Angst.

As the doors opened, Dyson registered a scan sweeping over him, but the old, default acknowledgment was gone.

 

He didn't look at the program – shorter, now that he'd been stripped to defaults – waiting to the side of Clu's seat. He didn't see him hunched in on himself almost protectively, and he _certainly_ didn't hear a soft, ever-present purr.

 

Dyson kept his focus only on Clu, and received his orders. He didn't divide his processing power between that and reviewing memory files associated with that purr, timestamps of pain and distress for his oldest friend.

 

A friend that had tried intervening on his behalf with an absent-minded Creator. The old anger accompanied the old memories, and not for the first time Dyson tried to calculate the potential differences in the system if a few variables had been different.

 

He turned to leave, and his visual input swept over the program in standby at Clu's side.

 

No recognition passed between them.

 

That old friend was gone now.


End file.
